A Small Episode
by BithaBlu
Summary: Started out as a mildly amusing episode for Gambit and Rogue. Newly improved! Now with more drama! (Chapter 2 is up)
1. La Petite Episode

This is my first X-Men attempt. I haven't seen the cartoon in years or read the comic in a very long time but I remember liking it so much that I had to try writing about my two favorite characters. If it's wrong somehow or just sucks let me know and I'll either fix it or scrap it.   
  
A Small Episode  
By BithaBlu  
  
The mission wasn't going well for either Rogue or Gambit. Both of them were bruised and pissed off. It had seemed like it was going to be a just a simple trip to convince an angry young mutant to meet Professor X at the mansion instead of using his power to dent up his hometown. But then the kid, who went by the unfortunate name of Hurls, had decided to resist and they were stuck bearing the brunt of his annoyingly accurate power of throwing projectiles. So far Remy had been hit with a mailbox, a Volvo, and a barrage of landscaping stones. Rogue hadn't faired much better with avoiding the mailman or the large dog that had been attacking the poor postal worker. "Darlin' we just wanna talk," she yelled to the kid, desperate to get him to calm down and be reasonable. He responded by hurling a bike at her. She dodged in the nick of time by flying out of the way. Remy's face clouded over in anger, "Now why you have to be doing that? Cherie jus' wanna talk to you. We no be trying to hurt you little homme."   
Hurls glared suspiciously at Gambit but momentarily stopped throwing things. "What do you want," he growled.   
Rogue landed next to Gambit and smiled sweetly at the rude brat, "Sugah, we juss wan ta introduce ya to a friend of ours. He's real anxious to meet ya." Hurls replied by chucking a Toyota at the two of them. Rogue grabbed Gambit and darted back into the air. When they were out of range Remy leaned his head back and nuzzled Rogue's neck. "Cherie, as tres bien as bein' in your arms be, Remy here wants to go down ther' and beat dis brat upside the head 'til he stop throwin' cars at us." Rogue laughed and squeezed her arms a little tighter around the Cajun. "Swamp Raht, Ah don't think the professa would like that too much. Let's try one mo'e tahm and see if Hurls will listen." She grinned, "But this tahm ya get ta try ta talk ta him."   
Gambit groaned, "You tryin' to git Remy killed cherie? I t'ink Remy should be gitting some reward for dat." Then he smirked and said, "I t'ink that if Remy get that kid to the mansion den you should be giving Remy a kiss, don' you agree?" Rogue started to shake her head but then considered the situation. There was no way that kid was going to the mansion willingly. The Cajun would be lucky to convince the kid to stop throwing things at them long enough for them to talk. So she agreed and landed a couple yards away from Hurls.   
"Don't you two learn?!?," Hurls exclaimed angrily. He began to pick up the nearest SUV but was stopped when a glowing card landed at his feet. The minor explosion knocked him off his feet and threw him into the SUV. Rogue stared, horrified, at the young mutant crumpled on the ground and watched as Gambit went over and picked him up. "Now we can be taking this here brat back to da professor." Gambit grinned wickedly, "Remy can't wait to back and enjoy a kiss from you cherie." He paused at the bewildered and livid expression on Rogue's face and tried to look innocent, "We should be going, eh cherie? We don' want him to be waking up before we git back, don' you t'ink? Remy wan' to live long 'nuff to git dat kiss, cherie."  
  
  
  



	2. La Petite Merde

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Well I suppose Hurls is mine but I don't really want him. I'm thinking of selling him to Toad. Naw, I wouldn't want to do that to Toad. Maybe Sabertooth... Yadda Yadda Don't sue. Whatever yeah and that.  
Also, I haven't seen the show in a long time nor have I read the comics in a while so if I make mistakes don't flame me too badly. Nice feedback along with helpful critique is cool. Burning with 'you-suck' flames is not.  
  
A Small Episode  
La Petite Merde  
By BithaBlu  
  
Things were not going well back at the mansion for Gambit. Hurls had demolished his room, Rogue was furious-she had smacked him upside the head and stalked off when they had reached the mansion, and the professor had requested that Remy to visit him in his office. So off Remy was, to receive the third and hopefully last beating of the day.  
"Mon Dieu," Gambit muttered, "Remy can'na do anyt'ing right today, non?" Quietly brooding, Gambit trudged his way to the door of the professor's office. Even through the door he could feel the psychic anger thrashing about the room. So he instead of strolling in right away Gambit stood at the door and waited for the curls of anger to seep away like they usually did. Before the feeling of anger could dissipate a voice popped into his head "Come in Gambit." A small groan escaped from Gambit as he shuffled into the office, looking more like a child being called to the principal's office than a X-man.   
Before the professor could say a word Remy burst out, "Ah, homme, je suis désolé. Le petite brat was gonn' hurt ma cherie wit his throwing if Remy had na done what he done. You shou' take dat into conside'ation fo' you go punishing Remy, non?" The professor stared at Gambit long enough to make him uncomfortable. 'Mer', Remy is gonn' get his ass kicked o'er dis one.,' Gambit thought unhappily. Finally the silence ended, "Gambit, I want you to apologize to Hurls at once." A small smile started to form on Remy's face before he realized that the professor wasn't done yet, "And I want you to be his sparring partner until I feel he can work with the others." Another small groan erupted from Gambit, 'Remy be one dead homme now,' he thought bleakly.   
The professor gave a signal of dismissal and Gambit stalked out of the office and plodded along to the room they had put Hurls in after the first room had been destroyed. Gambit knocked on the door and waited. Silence greeted him so he knocked again. "Just wait a fuckin' minute," Hurls' harsh voice reverberated through the door and made Gambit snarl quietly. As Hurls thumped about in the room Gambit sighed and rolled his eyes up as he prepared for the onerous task of apologizing. Finally the door opened and the pissed off mutant appeared, glaring at Gambit, "Wha the fuck? You here to blast me again mutha fucka?," Hurls' piggish eyes squinted as he scowled at Gambit, "That bald fucker in the chair said ain't nobody here suppost ta touch me so you can just fuck off mutie."  
Swallowing back his raging annoyance with the punk Gambit hid his anger behind his usual facade of laid-back friendliness, "Remy be here to apola'gize to you lil' homme. He na be so patient sometimes and dat can make him do stupid t'ings, non?" Then Gambit flashed Hurls a smile that could make even Wolverine forget about being angry, "Will you forgive Remy and go for a tour of dis place, eh? Remy can show you all da bes' t'ings round here if you wan'." Hurls stared at Gambit for a moment before a devious grin flashed across his face. "Yeah dude, yor' forgiven and all that. Let's go take a tour of the yard or whatever," Gambit watched the shrewdish look cross Hurls' face again. Suspicion flew through Gambit's mind but he quickly pushed those thoughts away and grinned as he led le pétite bâtárd outside to show him the grounds. But that grin faded when he heard Hurls mumble, "...outta this fucking place man."   
***  
Rogue let the hot water wash away the stress and soreness in her body as she relaxed in her shower. It was the only place that she felt safe enough to take her gloves off and free her skin from it's required bondage. She almost never had to worry about accidentally touching someone here and she reveled in the security of knowing no one could be drained by her at the moment. The only person Rogue ever had to worry about joining her in the shower was Gambit and he had promised her that he would never do that again. Of course he had only promised that after she had threatened to tell the professor. Rogue grinned as the water pelted down on her back. As angry as Gambit made her sometimes, he never failed to cheer her up. Even as she had been cursing at him on the way back today he had just wiggled his eyebrows at her and blew kisses at her. Smiling, she turned off the water and grabbed for her towel. After she dried off, Rogue threw on her green silk robe and grinned once more. Every time she wore it she remembered when Gambit had gotten it for her. He had bought the robe and a matching teddy for her on his birthday. "If you wear dat fo' Remy to see den he will have all da birt'day gift he ever need," he had said with that wicked grin he had.   
"That Cajun is jus' too damn charming. Ah can't nevah stay angry at him," Rogue muttered as she walked out of the bathroom, thinking of things more wicked than Gambit's smile. She glanced out the window as she ambled over to her closet. "What the?!?" Rogue backed up and took another look. Through her window she could see Gambit and Hurls wandering around. Occasionally Gambit would point out something and try to converse with the young mutant but Hurls would just shrug and let his eyes shift about. A wistful smile drifted over Rogue's face as she contemplated apologizing to Remy for smacking him when they had gotten back. 'The swamp raht deserved it but ah kin't help but feel bad,' she thought. The wistful grin contorted into a smirk, 'Maybe ah should give him that kiss as an apology.'  
Rogue stood at her window, watching the two walk across the grounds. Even from a distance she could tell Hurls was up to something. "That kid ain't raght," she grumbled. When the two of them got closer to the forest at the edge of the games field Rogue felt her guts wrench. "Somethang ain't raght," she whispered to herself as she tightened the robe around her. Watching them even more closely now, she saw Remy turn his back from Hurls and point out something on the horizon. Rogue could feel her body clench up as she saw Hurls grab a fallen tree branch. Without even thinking she jumped through her window and flew as fast as she could towards the two. "REMY!!!" she screamed. He turned to the sound of her voice, confusion written all over his face, just as Hurls let the tree branch fly. As soon as the branch was in the air, Hurls sprinted into the dense shrubbery of the forest. Rogue didn't even notice. All she could see was Gambit, speared through the gut by the branch, collapsing and bleeding.  
  
***  
Ooh, a cliffhanger. Don't y'all just wanna kill me now? ;)  
Even worse news, it will be at least a week before part three is up. Sorry. Blame finals week.  
  



End file.
